Common uses of information technology assets including searching for and displaying data objects representative of many different things. For example, data objects may represent items offered for sale, candidates for jobs, multiple assets capable of use for particular purposes, and the like. Common among such data objects is that the data objects have attributes. For example, items offered for sale may have attributes including a price, a color, a manufacturer, size dimensions, measures of other properties, and the like. Presentation of these data objects within user interfaces allows for sorting on only a single attribute, such as price in an ascending or descending order.